Pokemon Battle Zone
by PaperFox19
Summary: Pokémon Alternate Unniverse, Yaoi Harem Warning Yaoi Furry do not read if you do not like.
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Hyper Furry/Beast/Monster Group Harem Mind Control

Pairing:Ash/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Pokémon Battle Zone

Pokémon Alternate Unniverse

Team Rocket Team Magma and Team Galactic are the triads they have all but dominated the world. They control Pokémon using dark methods. They have built up territories across the land but they still search for the ultimate power to beat any of the other two groups.

The only force standing against them are the 4 Leagues Kanto, Johto, Hoen, and Sinnoh stand against them. They bestow their warriors 3 Pokémon as a start. Each warrior wields a gauntlet giving them the ability to wield 12 Pokémon at once.

The dark teams have destroyed the evolution stones, so scientists created evolutionary pills that allow Pokémon to evolve at any level but these pills are rationed and expensive. Collars were made so humans can understand Pokémon speech.

Ash and Gary have turned 14 and have taken up the gauntlet against the dark teams. Gary and Ash have studied Pokémon each trying to rival one another. Gary comes from a wealthy family so he has had more privilege and access to better materials. Ash was raised by his mother and her Pokémon Mr. Mime, he had no knowledge of his father but he was told he was lost in the beginning of the battle against the dark teams.

The time for Pokémon selection came, Gary using his money to buy evolutionary pills he got stronger Pokémon. He received an Ivysaur a Wartortle and an Unbreon. With a smirk he turned to Ash.

Ash received Growlith, Pikachu, and Eevee. Gary started laughing at him even his Pokémon laughed. Ash's Pokémon came out of their balls and growled at Gary. "You wanna fight bring it on Ashy boy!"

"That is Enough!" The booming voice made everyone turn. Bruno, one of the main masters at the Kanto station, his Steelix stood beside him and he roared. "Fighting amongst ourselves is foolish if you want to fight save it for the enemy or the training tournaments."

Tournaments are held not just for training but for the Elite to see your progress and to see if you're ready to rise in rank. The tournaments were also a way to make some side cash.

"Tch fine whatever. I'm going to get my mission." Gary walked over to Office Jenny who was in charge of handing out missions and enforcing the laws. Ash's Pokémon looked at him and he smiled back at them. "Let's go guys." He tried to return his Pokémon but they didn't want to go back in their ball. Bruno hummed. "Looks like they don't want to go back in their balls."

"I guess it's ok let's go guys." Ash said and Bruno stopped him. "Ash-kun I think these will come in handy for you." Bruno handed the boy three translator collars. "Wow these are really expensive, I couldn't possibly take these."

"Nonsense, I think your Pokémon will benefit from them." Bruno gave Ash the collars and ruffled his hair. Ash took the collars and thanked Bruno for his kindness. 'That kid may be something special.' Bruno thought and left with his Steelix.

Gary set off on his mission to patrol, not to happy at the minor mission. He failed to notice the newest accessory to Ash's Pokémon. Ash smiled as his Pokémon's collars were turned on

To be continued

Chap 2 Ash's First Mission


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Slash Furry Beast AU

Pairing: Ash/Growlith/Pikachu/Eevee

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 Ash's First Mission

The 4 Leagues each have 8 zones they manage. New warriors can be sent to any of the 8 zones on various missions, each mission pays a fee the bigger the mission the more money. Ash got his first mission to patrol Zone 1. His Pokémon got a few items and they set off for their first mission. Some Potions and Antidotes that's all Ash could afford. With the translator collars Ash could understand his Pokémon. "Ash-sama Ash-sama our first mission." Growlith said happily. "A patrol mission sounds ok Ash-sama." Eevee spoke. "Let's get to it." Pikachu said and Ash chuckled and walked with his Pokémon.

Zones 1-3 were the closest zone's to Kanto League. League captain Brock was in charge of Zone 1, League captain Misty was in charge of Zone 2, Serge was in charge of Zone 3 due to his rough nature and battle tactics he was given a zone to watch over.

Ash and his Pokémon patrolled the area, it was a 2 day patrol he signed up for. It was dinner time when Ash noticed the Growlith was having problems. "Hey Growlith your not eating are you ok?" Ash asked and moved over to him. "I feel a bit hot and uncomfortable." Growlith rolled over and Ash could see the Pokémon's cock appear from his sheath. Ash blushed and pulled out his Pokedex.

"All Pokémon enter mating cycles, Fire, Dragon, and Dark type Pokémon enter mating cycles much earlier and more of them. Owner's of such Pokémon can handle it themselves or find another Pokémon for their Pokémon to mate with." The Pokedex spoke. Growlith whined needing relief. "Ash-sama please it hurts."

The young warrior pulled Growlith into his lap and licked his fingers to get them wet. He pushed a wet digit into Growlith's hot hole. "Ahh!" Growlith moaned as Ash rocked the finger in and out of his Pokémon. His finger brushed the fire Pokémon's sweet spot making him tighten around his finger. "You're so warm inside Growlith." Ash spoke and added a second finger.

Growlith moaned in pleasure and rubbed his cock against Ash's leg. Ash's other Pokémon felt their arousal spike as they watched their master help the fire Pokémon partner. Ash added a third finger and began to finger fuck his fire Pokémon. Growlith howled as he came across Ash's lap, his cum was hot and thick and soaked into Ash's pants quickly.

Ash set Growlith down and removed his pants. He went commando so his Pokémon eyed his uncut cock. One of the many mysteries of Pokémon is that they were born cut no understanding of how. "Master Ash fuck me please I need to be filled."

The young warrior gulped and felt his boyhood twitch into arousal. Ash pulled back his foreskin exposing the sensitive head, he got down on his knees behind his Pokémon. He pressed the tip against Growlith's tight hole. The first stage Pokémon pushed back and took Ash's cock down to the root. He dug his claws into the ground as he felt the most intense pleasure he had ever felt.

"I'm gonna move you ready?" Growlith nodded and Ash began to move fucking his tight ass his balls spanking his furry ones. The heat from Growlith brought Ash over the edge. Ash's cum flooded Growlith's insides. The feeling of his master's cum inside him made Growlith go over the edge. He came spraying his cum all over the ground.

Ash pulled out and his other two Pokémon pounced. Ash yelped and fell back. Eevee lapped at Ash's hairless balls tasting some of Ash's cum that dribbled down. Pikachu latched onto Ash's cock tugging on his foreskin with his teeth. Growlith basked in satisfaction happy to be mated.

His Pokémon were horny and he was the one they wanted. Ash started with Pikachu as the Pokémon licked his cock he fingered his hot hole making the Electric Pokémon moan hotly. Ash brought Pikachu down onto his cock. Pikachu moaned and bounced up and down on Ash's hot length. Pikachu was the one to cum first spraying his cum all over. Ash moaned as his tightening inner muscles squeezed his cock. Ash came flooding Pikachu's tight channel.

Eevee was next he wanted his master deep inside him. Ash was inside him in an instant the Eevee enjoying the feeling of being filled moaned. "Ash-sama faster fuck me faster." Ash did fucking him faster and faster driving into his Eevee making the Normal type cum. The Pokémon loved Ash's fucking so much he came again. Ash moaned and found his release filling Eevee to the brim with cum.

The three Pokémon curled up their bellies full of cum all happily satisfied. "Thank You Ash-sama." They purred before falling asleep. Ash chuckled and pulled up his pants.

What Ash didn't know was he was watched. James an agent of Team Rocket and their latest Pokémon Nidoking stood watching the scene below. Nidoking was strapped with black leather bonds his huge cock jutting from his sheath and two cock rings with the Team Rocket logo on them binding his cock. This Nidoking was experimented on and now is stuck in constant Rage mode.

"Let's have some fun with this warrior." James said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Slash Angst Furry Beast Catheter Other

Pairing: Ash/Nidoking

Do not read if you do not like

Pokemon Battle Zone

Chap 3 Ash VS James 1

James is dressed in tight black shorts and black boots with the team rocket R on them he wears an open black jacket with an R over the heart. Team Rocket Agents are sent out with one test Pokémon and one of their own Pokémon.

Team Rocket uses various technology and dark accessories to control their Pokémon and bringing the test Pokémon into battle allows them to create new and darker ways of controlling Pokémon. When Ash was about to move he had Nidoking fire a Hyper Beam to block their path. The explosion knocked Ash and his Pokémon back and his Pokémon formed a defensive circle around Ash ready to fight.

James stepped out as did Nidoking who roared. Ash gasped in shock at the enraged Pokémon. "Guys get ready to fight." Ash said and his Pokémon were ready to battle. "Ha those weaklings don't stand a chance against Nidoking since he is in rage mode he can fire his Hyper Beam as many times as I command him without needing to recharge."

Nidoking prepared to fire another Hyper Beam. "Eevee use Protect Growlith Pikachu get next to Eevee." His Pokémon obeyed and Eevee blocked the Nidoking's attack. 'I need to think of something to free Nidoking.' He eyed the Pokémon's huge cock hard and bound and he blushed. 'Wait that's it!'

"Growlith use Ember on Nidoking's bonds Eevee you use Swift!" Ash ordered and his Pokémon gave a loud. "Yes sir!" They fired their attacks hitting the bonds on Nidoking's cock. "Ha you think those weak attacks will do anything?" James laughed. "Nidoking use Hyper Beam!"

"Pikachu use Thunder Shock!" Pikachu was faster and hit Nidoking's body with the attack being a ground type his body wasn't hurt but the electric attack hit the energy Nidoking was storing up and caused a massive explosion. James heard a loud clang and the sound of breaking machinery. He stared in shock at the damaged parts. Nidoking was free!

Ash rushed forward to the hard and distressed Nidoking and grabbed hold of the huge monster cock. "Let me help you Nidoking just relax." Ash used both hands to pump Nidoking's cock as he thrust his tongue into Nidoking's slit. The ground and poison type Pokémon moaned in desire his whole body shaking in need. "Let me try something Nidoking I hope it will make you cum!" Ash said and stripped off his clothing. Nidoking drooled at the sight of Ash's body.

The young human positioned his hard cock at Nidoking's huge slit. He thrust in and both males moaned. Nidoking howled in pleasure as his piss slit was invaded by the boy's hard cock, Ash moaned at the tightness he felt. The thought had crossed Ash's mind seeing the huge monster cock he was worried he would hurt Nidoking but instead he was turning the Pokémon on.

James had gotten turned on from the scene but he had to stop this. He was about to interfere when Ash's Pokémon jumped him and pinned him down keeping him still so he could not interfere.

Ash fucked Nidoking's huge cock his hands pumping the huge dick. Nidoking roared and his full balls released their pent up seed. Cum fired out like a hose pushing Ash out the force making the boy cum as well. Nidoking's cum coated Ash from head to toe in stick cream. The hard dick made a huge mess so not only Ash was covered in cum but was standing in a massive puddle of cum. "Wow they must have kept you locked up bad I'll just have to milk you a lot to keep your balls happy."

Nidoking liked the thought of that and he began to lick Ash all over cleaning the boy up from his cum. Ash giggled as the Pokémon's tongue found intimate places. Ash's Pokémon didn't want to be left out anymore they ditched James to go lick Ash's body clean. Ash moaned as the 4 Pokémon lapped him clean he gave each of them a kiss as a reward. Nidoking licked Ash's cheek liking the kiss.

"Big deal so you broke the bonds once Nidoking still belongs to me!" James held up a black Poke'ball with a big red R on it. Nidoking growled and fired a Hyper Beam destroying the Poke'ball completely. James got scared and quickly ran away. 'I'm in so much trouble…'

Nidoking nuzzled Ash careful not to hurt him with his horn. "Ok boy relax." Ash held out a Poke'ball and Nidoking hit the button and was sucked into the ball. The ball dinged and Ash's glove showed he had 4 Pokémon slots full now. "Awesome we rescued and caught a Nidoking!" "Yay!" His Pokémon cheered.

The mission ended as a success Ash got paid a good sum and was given a huge bonus for rescuing a Pokémon from Team Rocket. With the money Ash got Ash got a cheap used translator collar for Nidoking. Nidoking loved his gift. Tired and spent from the day's events Ash went to his barracks with his Pokémon. While Ash slept his Pokémon talked about how amazing their trainer was how they could feel such an intense bond with him. They also talked about sharing Ash making sure he keeps them all satisfied and doesn't interfere with missions. It took all night but the Pokémon came up with a good system they hoped Ash agreed.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Slash Angst Furry Group Spank

Pairing: Ash/Nidoking/Growlith/Pikachu/Eeveee

Do not read if you do not like

Apart of my harem project rare pairing project

Pokemon Battle Zone

Chap 4 Training

James returned to the Team Rocket base, he reported the loss of the Nidoking to Giovanni. "You lost the Nidoking!" Giovanni yelled and James flinched. "I'm sorry sir this warrior he broke the bonds on Nidoking and turned him against me."

"No excuses!" Giovanni said and Pokémon clad in metal stepped from the shadows. It used Psychic and James's pants were forced down exposing his blue pubes and soft cock. He is forced over his ass in the air, a paddle came down and began to slap James's ass again and again making James cry out in pain. "Ahh please sir ahh I'm sorry sir." James cried out but Giovanni just smirked.

"This is the cost of failure learn it." Giovanni said and the Pokémon spanked James until his ass was a bright red. James was ashamed that he was turned on half way through the spanking. Giovanni recorded the whole session and when the session was over the metal clad Pokémon left and James was allowed to pull up his pants his hard cock making a tent in the tight pants. "Here is another chance I will send you 3 new Pokémon modified use them in battle and crush any soldier that stands in your way."

Three Team Rocket Pokeballs teleported into the room, the balls opened to reveal the modified Pokémon.

Charmeleon was clad in team rocket leather his hard cock and balls were bound in a cock corset with straps locking the balls. His tail tip was glowing with a blue flame. The Pokémon was panting like mad, his fire abilities were modified with blue flames the intense heat made the Pokémon uncomfortable.

Snorlax was also clad in team rocket leather bonds his fat massive cock trapped in a cock sleeve with a ring around the base. The Pokémon was modified to keep him asleep and able to fight without using Sleep Talk. His constant sleep causes him to restore any damage caused to him.

Golem had a huge hard on bound with a cock corset he had team rocket leather bands around his wrists and ankles. The bands generated a field when Golem uses roll out making him immune to most attacks especially water.

"Begin training with these Pokémon learn their skill and power and do not fail me again." Giovanni spoke.

"I won't let you down sir." James said and the Pokémon were returned to their balls.

—-With Ash at the Base—

Nidoking loved his new trainer so much right now. He was on all fours his tail up in the air his hard cock dripping on the floor. His new trainer was behind him thrusting his fist in Nidoking's tight ass. He struck the huge Pokémon's sweet spot again and again, pushing his arm in and out making his Pokémon's arousal peek.

With a moan Nidoking came all over the ground. Ash removed his arm and the Pokémon whined at the loss. "Ok Nidoking I'm gonna wash up I trust you'll take care of the mess." Ash said and Nidoking nodded his head. Nidoking began to lap up his seed as Ash went to shower. Nidoking loved Ash very much the boy was kind and loving and true to his word.

Ash came out of the shower in a towel and was tackled by the smaller Pokémon. Ash pet them and they purred and moaned. They got hard and Ash decided to take care of them. Growlith was first offering his cock, Ash took the hard manhood into his mouth and began to suck on it. While he did so he fondled his other two Pokémon's balls. Growlith moaned and humped Ash's face fucking his mouth with his hot cock, Ash bobbed his head in response making the fire Pokémon moan hotly.

Nidoking was done licking up his seed and decided to show Ash his affection. He moved over and began to lick Ash's wet hard cock. Ash bucked his hips and moaned around Glowlith's cock Nidoking ran his tock over the boy's manhood slowly and teasingly.

Growlith moaned and came hard into Ash's mouth. Ash drank him down and rubber the Pokémon's back as he came down from his sex high. Growlith was switched with Pikachu. Pikachu made cute noises as his dick was sucked and Nidoking lapped at Ash's balls. Ash moaned around Pikachu's cock and the electric type Pokémon lost control and came into Ash's mouth Ash swallowed the cum and eased Pikachu down from his sex high. Pikachu switched with Eevee and Ash took gentle care to stroke Eevee's tail as he fondled the Pokémon's furry balls and lapped at his hard cock. Eevee purred and moaned in desire.

The Poison Pokémon took Ash's cock into his mouth and sucked him. Ash moaned his hot breath bringing Eevee over the edge. Ash quickly wrapped his lips around the head and caught all of the Pokémon's cum. Ash in turn found his release and came into Nidoking's mouth. The fully evolved Pokémon slurped the cum down enjoying the taste.

Ash panted trying to calm himself down. "Ok guys I think we need to hit the training hall, the last mission went ok and we got a new partner on the team."

"Yes." The Pokémon spoke in unison. Ash returned them to their Pokeballs and left his room and headed down to the training hall. Don George ran the training hall and the tournament circuits. Him and his twin brothers were at every base.

Sadly for Ash it did cost money to use the training hall. Even with the bonus he got from rescuing Nidoking from Team Rocket the translator collar set him back, but he wanted to hear what Nidoking had to say. He had only a 1000 left and it cost 300 to use the training hall. His Pokémon came out to see Ash pay the amount and had a bit of a sad look at the low funds.

"Ok guys let's get training." Ash said with a smile and his Pokémon nodded their heads. Threw training Ash learned his Pokémon's abilities and attacks.

Growlith – Blaze – When low on health fire attacks become even stronger.

Ember

Fire Spin

Bite

Flame Wheel

X

Pikachu – Static – When his with a physical attack can paralyze a Pokémon

Thunder Shock

Thunder Wave

Quick Attack

Spark

X

Eevee – Celebrate – When defeating an enemy it doubles Eevee's strength

Protect

Swift

Quick Attack

Shadow Ball

X

Nidoking – Poison Point – When hit with a physical attack it will poison an enemy

Poison Sting

Poison Tail

Earthquake

Xxx

Ash had Nidoking forget about Hyper Beam it was the move forced on him. His Pokémon trained and got a bit tougher. Ash thought about what move could replace Hyper Beam. "Yo Ash-kun looks like you're doing well for yourself rescuing a big tough guy like this." Ash turned to see Bruno. "Oh Master Bruno, good day, yeah Nidoking is great." Ash said and Nidoking tapped his chest in pride.

"I'm actually thinking of a move to replace hyper beam for him." Ash said and Bruno stared in shock. "Hyper Beam but that's a powerful move you sure you wanna get rid of it?" Bruno spoke and Ash nodded.

"Yeah Team Rocket modified Nidoking so he could use that move over and over, it's wrong, so I wanna give him a better move." Ash said and Nidoking licked his cheek.

'Wow this kid is really special.' Bruno thought, and snapped his fingers as an idea crossed his mind. "I have just the move. Brick Break." Bruno got the TM and gave it to Ash.

"Bruno I can't accept this not after you gave me those collars before, this is too much." Ash said and Bruno patted his shoulder.

"Nonsense consider it a reward for caring about your Pokémon so much." Bruno smiled at him. "Not many warriors are like you." Ash opened the TM and a light enveloped Nidoking, he learned Brick Break. "You know if with 4 Pokémon you will be able to enter the D and C Class tournaments. A lot of money can be made in tournaments a little extra if you bet on yourself."

There was a tv in the training room and Bruno turned it on. A tournament had finished that day and they were showing the winner. The winner had an Rhydon, a Gengar, a Beedrill and an Arcanine. At seeing Arcanine Growlith yipped his tail wagging happily. "Looks like this little guy wants to evolve." Bruno said and pet him. Ash was a little sad at that evolution pills were very expensive even more so than TM's.

"Ash at the end of the week there's a special tournament you have to enter 4 or more Pokémon and the winner may not get a cash prize but you can win evolution pills for each Pokémon you enter. If you place a bet on yourself you can do kill two birds with one stone."

"I'll fight for you!" Nidoking said proudly. Growlith Pikachu and Eevee came up to him. "We'll fight!" They said together. Ash grinned. "I'll do it!"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Top Ash Pokemon Mating Anthro

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

one of the longest chaps I've written please leave feedback please

Pokemon Battle Zone

Chap 5 Battle Tournament

Fic Notes: Battle Treasure: A type of hold item that bestows an extra move to a Pokémon so long as they hold it, giving the Pokémon 5 moves.

Battle Field Tokens – An expensive but handy item to have, by entering a tournament you are given a stadium field token free but there are also very expensive ones. By putting the token in; you cause a break in the battle as the field is changed, changing fields can give your Pokémon an advantage.

Ash signed up for the tournament, Nidoking was resting in his Pokeball; the fully evolved Pokémon had been training hard and Ash had rewarded his commitment. Growlith, Pikachu and Eevee walked with Ash as he signed up for the tournament. "Well well if it isn't Ashy boy." Ash nearly broke the pen in his hand as Gary's taunting voice reached his ears. His three Pokémon turned and growled as Gary approached.

"Gary what are you doing here?" Ash submitted his form not taking his eyes off Gary.

"Well Ash I just bought my 4th Pokémon a fully evolved one at that." Gary threw up a Pokeball and a Crobat popped out. "This makes me qualified for the tournament. I may not know how you got a 4th Pokémon but it doesn't matter." Crobat glared at Ash's Pokémon and they glared back.

"Why are you entering this tournament Gary?" Ash asked not liking this situation.

"Well I may be able to buy evolution pills on my own, but I heard you were entering the tournament so I figured it was the perfect place to humiliate you, and rob you of getting those pills." Gary said and he started laughing. Gary signed up and put down a bet on himself for winning the tournament. Ash put down a smaller bet but the odds were against him if he could win he could make a good amount of money. "I hope you cry when my Pokémon kick your ass." Gary said as he walked off with Crobat in tow.

"That dick!" Growlith said and Ash pet him to calm him down.

"Forget him we have a tournament to win." Ash said.

Ash was very lucky as the tournament began, his opponents mainly had water grass and bug type Pokémon so Nidoking was able to remain his secret weapon. As his Pokémon were healed by nurse Joy and Chansey he watched some of Gary's fights, he was crushing his opponents with his new Pokémon. Ash was a little nervous but his Pokémon were ready and willing to fight for him. "Ok let's go!"

The final battle of the tournament was by no surprise Ash vs Gary. "You ready to lose Ashy boy?" Gary said with a smirk. Don George tossed a coin and it came up heads, so Ash had to send his Pokémon out first already giving Gary an advantage. "Pikachu I choose you!" Pikachu popped out and glared at Gary it's body sending off little sparks.

Gary smirked and pulled out a field token. A machine rose up next to him and he inserted the token. The field opened up to reveal water, there were large lily pads for non water Pokémon to stand. Pikachu was forced to get on one of the land zones. "There it is folks the Lily Pad Field: It is a special field designed to improve the strength of water and grass type Pokémon." The announcer shouted.

"Ivysaur go!" The 2nd stage grass Pokémon popped out of the ball and the first thing Ash noticed was a dark collar around its neck, it wasn't a translator collar.

"Pikachu we should leave this guy to Growlith return!" Ash raised his Pokeball.

"Not so fast Ivysaur Mean Look!" A dark energy came from the collar and Ivysaur used the attack. Pikachu wasn't able to be returned now. "Ha ha you fool, you wasted your Pokémon's hold item with a stupid translator collar who cares what they have to say they just have to obey. My Pokémon each have a powerful Battle Treasure, you will be forced to fight whoever I bring out I can withdraw but you won't be able to."

"Amazing Gary's use of the field token and the battle treasure has put Ash at a disadvantage already." The announcer said and there were some cheers from the crowd.

"Ok Pikachu give it your best." Ash said and Pikachu nodded his head. "Thunder Shock!" Pikachu sent out an electric attack that hit Ivysaur dead on but the move did little damage.

"Razor Leaf." The grass Pokémon sent a barrage of razor sharp leaves at Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack and escape." Pikachu bolted out of the way of the leaves the Pokémon dash from lily pad to lily pad.

"Vine Whip!" Vine's shot out of Ivysaur's body and caught Pikachu mid air. "Now Wrap!" The vine tentacles squeezed Pikachu again and again making the electric Pokémon cry out in pain. Gary thought this was in the bad when electricity sparked from Pikachu's cheeks. The Spark ability kicked in and Ivysaur was now paralyzed. "What!?" Gary shouted as Pikachu broke free.

Ivysaur was having a problem moving. "Pikachu great job use Spark." Pikachu attacked the electric move only amplifying the grass Pokémon's paralysis. "Keep it up with Quick Attack." Pikachu attacked Ivysaur again and again, Gary's fury intensifying with each landed blow.

"Enough of this; use Leaf Blade." Ivysaur's leaves glowed green and when Pikachu tried to attack he was hit hard by the attack. Pikachu went flying, and unfortunately the attack was to powerful for the little guy.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Ivysaur is the winner." The announcer shouted and Gary smirked.

"Pikachu you okay?" Ash said pulling Pikachu into his arms.

"Yeah just a little worn out, sorry I couldn't beat him." Pikachu said weakly and Ash shook his head.

"No you did great have a good rest." Pikachu returned to his Pokeball only to have a good rest. "Growlith let's go!" Growlith came out landing on a lily pad.

Gary smirked and withdrew Ivysaur and sent out Wartortle the water Pokémon also had a dark collar similar to Ivysaur. Ash was proven right as the Pokémon used Mean Look. Growlith had to fight but the fire Pokémon was more than willing. Wartortle dove into the water ready to do a sneak attack. "Wartortle use Bubble Beam." The Pokémon's head popped up and he shot out glowing blue bubbles.

Growlith dodged the attack. "Growlith use Ember." Growlith attacked and Wartortle didn't bother to dodge he took the attack head on. The water Pokémon jumped out of the water with a smirk.

"See that your weak Pokémon can't handle my evolved Pokémon's power!" Gary shouted.

"Hang in there Growlith use Fire Spin!" Growlith spat fire, the flames swirled around the water Pokémon. The damage was little but the fire continued to swirl around him.

"Wartortle use Water Gun!" The Pokémon fires a shot of water and it hit Growlith hard.

Growlith stood up on shaky legs. "Can you still fight?"

"Yes!" Growlith said and glared at Wartortle and Gary.

"Alright Growlith use Bite!" Growlith obeyed and bit onto the water Pokémon. The attack made Wartortle flinch and Growlith continued to use Bite.

"Wartortle use Water Gun!" The attack was fired and hit Growlith pushing him away. Gary thought he had won until fire began cover Growlith's body. Ability Blaze Active! Growlith howled.

"Alright Growlith! Use Flame Wheel!" Growlith rolled becoming a massive wheel of fire, Wartortle was slammed by the wheel of fire and sent Wartortle flying.

"And a miraculous victory from Ash, Wartortle is unable to battle!" Cheers erupted from the crowd.

Gary withdrew the water Pokémon with a glare. "Come out Umbreon." The dark Pokémon came out and glared at Growlith. Growlith growled. He was nervous now even with Blaze he didn't know if he could beat Umbreon.

"Field Change Stadium Field." Ash said and changed the field back to the original state. "Growlith use Ember and keep your distance." Growlith let loose a powerful Ember attack but Umbreon did nothing to dodge. The attack hit him dead on and caused a good amount of damage.

"Umbreon use Payback!" Umbreon shot out and his Growlith hard the damage doubled and Growlith was knocked out.

"Umbreon has claimed victory for Gary, Growlith is unable to battle." Not as many cheers for Gary's win, Growlith showed true strength and could have used time to recover but because of mean look he couldn't escape.

"Sorry, I couldn't fight longer." Growlith said he was frustrated with himself.

"It's okay you did a good job you took out that Wartortle big time. You did a great job!" Ash said and returned Growlith to his PokeBall for a rest. "Eevee come on out." Eevee came out and was a little intimidated by the fully evolved Pokémon.

Gary laughed. "Umbreon return no need to waste energy on this weakling." Umbreon was pulled back and Gary sent out Ivysaur. The grass Pokémon was still paralyzed which may be all Eevee needed to win.

"Eevee let's go use Shadow Ball!" Eevee summoned a ball oh ghostly energy and fired it at Ivysaur. The Pokémon tried to dodge but was paralyzed. The attack was a direct hit and caused a lot of damage.

"Don't you dare lose Ivysaur Razor Leaf now!" Gary shouted and Ivysaur was able to attack sending out a barrage of leaves.

"Eevee counter it with Swift!" Eevee shot out a barrage of stars. The stars clashed with the leaves but Eevee's attack was a bit better the stars hit Ivysaur. "Keep it up with Swift again." Eevee flipped in the air sending out more and more stars.

Ivysaur couldn't take it and the Pokémon collapsed from exhaustion.

"There we have it folks. Ivysaur is unable to battle! Eevee wins!" The announcer called and the crowd cheered. Eevee did back flips in celebration, Eevee's power had increased once more.

"Umbreon crush that pest!" The dark Pokémon came out once again. Eevee's shadow ball wouldn't help much against a dark type, so Ash had to rely on the normal type moves.

"Eevee use Swift." Eevee's attack and speed were even better than before and the bigger stars blasted Umbreon.

"Use Payback!" Umbreon shot forward to hit Eevee.

"Protect!" Ash shouted in worry. Eevee used the attack just in time and Umbreon bounced off the shield. "Now Quick Attack!" Eevee shot forward and began to hit Umbreon again and again causing a lot of damage.

"Umbreon Faint Attack." Umbreon vanished and slammed into Eevee sending the smaller Pokémon flying. Eevee got up ready to fight. "Pursuit!" Umbreon didn't let up and began to attack Eevee again and again not giving him time to attack.

He knocked Eevee into the air. "Eevee know use Swift!" Eevee corrected himself and began to spin in the air and stars rained down on Umbreon putting the Pokémon in critical condition.

Eevee landed ready to give the Pokémon a finishing blow. "You think you won fool! Umbreon use Moonlight!" Umbreon's rings began to glow and in seconds his body was healed even the damage done by Growlith. "Eevee that's enough return!" Ash called reaching for his PokeBall.

"Pursuit Umbreon!" The attack collided causing even more damage. Eevee fainted.

"Another win for Gary Umbreon is truly powerful. Eevee is unable to battle." The announcer yelled and the crowd was in awe at the intense battle before them.

Ash picked Eevee up. "I tried my best sorry." Eevee said and Ash gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"You did great have a good rest." Eevee returned to the PokeBall.

"Last Pokémon Ashy boy so what weak little Pokémon were you able to get your hands on huh? Hahahaha." Gary laughed.

"Come on out!" The Pokémon came out and Gary nearly wet himself. "Nidoking!" Nidoking roared and bat his chest as a sign of power.

"How did you get a Pokémon like that!?" Gary shouted.

Ash ignored Gary's question. "Nidoking you ready to fight?"

"You got it, I'll get payback for our friends." Nidoking said and leered down at Umbreon.

"Umbreon use Faint Attack!" Umbreon hit Nidoking doing little damage. Nidoking's ability however worked wonders. Umbreon was badly poisoned and his health began to deteriorate. "Damn! Quick use Moonlight." Umbreon began to heal himself but the poison worked at his health.

"Nidoking use Brick Break!" Nidoking hit Umbreon with a super effective move. Umbreon couldn't take the powerful attack and fainted.

"Wow and Umbreon is unable to battle. Now it's one on one folks Nidoking vs Gary's Crobat." The announcer shouted and cheers erupted from the stands.

Crobat came out after Umbreon was returned. The two Pokémon were fully evolved and they stared each other down. "Crobat attack with Crunch!" Crobat swooped down ready to bite the other Poison Pokémon.

"Counter it with Poison Sting!" Nidoking shot out a barrage of poisonous needles. The attack forced Crobat out of his attack pattern. Crobat may have been fast but Nidoking had him in overall power. Crobat swung around and used Crunch. Nidoking took the attack and waited for the command. "Now use Poison Tail!" Nidoking flipped hitting Crobat with his glowing tail. The attack knocked Crobat away and the attack badly poisoned Crobat.

"Damn you, I'm not gonna let you win!" He slammed a new field token in and Stone peaks rose up from the ground. "Another field change from Gary and it's the dangers Stone Peak Field." The stone peaks trapped Nidoking making him a prime target for Gary's next attack. "Giga Impact!" Crobat swirled with energy and he dove down ready to crush Nidoking.

The Poison Pokémon struggled but found he wouldn't be able to escape. "Nidoking use Earthquake!" Nidoking grinned and used the attack the ground shook and some of the stone pillars broke allowing Nidoking to dodge the Giga Impact, but that's not all it did; the quake destroyed some pillars causing debris to land on the flying Pokémon. Crobat was pinned down and now he was the one trapped thanks to the field.

"Brick Break!" Nidoking hit Crobat and caused a large explosion. When the dust cleared Crobat was unconscious.

"He did it Crobat is unable to battle Ash and Nidoking are the victors of the battle!" The announcer shouted and there was applause from the crowd. Ash called his other Pokémon out so they could bask in the applause. Gary looked furious and he returned Crobat.

He walked if in a sore loser way. Don George came up and presented an evolution pill for each of Ash's Pokémon. Nidoking was already fully evolved so Ash pocketed the pill. Along with the pills Ash received a large sum of money. The betting didn't stop until the last Pokémon were to battle, and the odds were on Gary for a long time. Ash made 70,000 Gold from his bet. His Pokémon stared in shock at the money. "Yeah I put all my savings on our victory. I knew you guys would do great."

His Pokémon blushed as they were embarrassed by their Master's kindness and faith towards them.

"So Ash with 3 pills and 3 un-evolved Pokémon who would you like to evolve first?" George asked.

Ash knew just who. He offered the pill to Growlith and the fire Pokémon ate it. His body glowed and he evolved into an Arcanine. The massive fire Pokémon licked Ash's face happily.

Next was Pikachu, Pikachu took the pill and his body glowed and he evolved into Raichu. "Yeah!" Raichu shouted punching the air.

Ash offered the pill to Eevee. "I'm sorry Ash but I can't take this now, I'm not ready to evolve yet." Eevee said sadly worried he was going to be scolded. Ash picked Eevee up and hugged him. "It's ok my little Eevee you can evolve when you want to. Ok?" Eevee cuddled up to his master loving how nice he was.

"And there we have it folks Ash and his Pokémon winners!" George shouted and there was more applause.

Ash pocketed the other pill and he transferred the gold into a safe account. Eevee rested on Ash's shoulder and the others walked out with him. They were greeted by a smirking Gary.

"Bet you are real happy about your so called win." Gary opened two PokeBalls and out came Blastoise and Venusaur. "You will never beat me again I'll get more Pokémon and TM's and I will crush your little group of weaklings. You won't get far enough to catch me!" Gary left with his now fully evolved team of Pokémon.

"It's ok guys we will beat him for sure anything he throws at us we will take it and beat him no matter what!" The Pokémon nodded. They returned to the barracks for some much needed rest.

-x-x-x-

James had finished training with the new modified Pokémon. His mission Attack the area controlled by Brock and capture him.

James set off with the Pokémon ready to crush anyone in his path.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Furry Anthro Harem Voyer Exhib

Pairing: Ash/Arcanine/Raichu/Eevee/Nidoking

Do not read if you do not like

Apart of my rare pairing project anti uke project

Chap 6 The Egg and Pokémon Mating

Ash and his Pokémon returned to his barracks and Ash planned to reward them for all their hard work. Gary on the other hand went to see his Grandfather.

Prof Oak and his team had a lab at the base, the team worked on new tech and battle gear as well as their main research in creating new abilities for Pokémon; abilities that could even evolve with their user.

Gary came down to the lab and saw an egg in a clear container. "What are you working on Gramps?"

"Oh Gary you're here. Well you know how Ghost Type moves have no effect on Normal Type Pokémon?" Prof. Oak asked and Gary huffed.

"Yeah that's basic academy knowledge."

"Well we have devised an ability for Ghost Pokémon, Haunt will allow Ghost Pokémon to use their moves on Normal types." Oak said and Gary stared at the egg.

"That is very interesting, would give a warrior an advantage." Gary said with a smirk and he touched the container holding the egg.

"Well we have general Agatha coming to observe the Pokémon when it hatches, if the ability is a success we can apply it to other Ghost Pokémon." Oak said and Gary grinned.

"I want it." Gary said, and then he remembered why he came here. "Oh yeah Gramps were you able to get that pass I wanted?"

"Well Gary you are lucky you have all fully evolved Pokémon, even with my connections it was very difficult to get this approved." Oak typed something into a computer and a plastic card popped out. On the card was Venasaur Blastoise and Charizard. "Since you have fully evolved Pokémon you can take special missions normal grunts would not have access to, but be careful these missions can be more dangerous."

"I can handle it, let me know when that Egg hatches I want first dibs on that Pokémon." Gary said he took the pass and left the lab. Oak was worried about his grandson the boy was developing some bad habits, sadly his parents gave him an account with a grand some money, they spoiled him and Gary acted like he was better than everyone around him. Oak's musings caused him to fail to notice the Poke egg started to shake more and more.

-x-x-x-x-With Ash and his Pokémon-x-x-x-x

Ash took off his clothing and his Pokémon stared at him lustfully. Nidoking was first as a reward for bringing the team to victory, the other Pokémon respected that. The Poison Pokémon got on all fours sticking his ass up high in the air.

The fully evolved Pokémon didn't want prep not that he needed it. Ash thrust in, burying his full cock into Nidoking's body. Nidoking moaned and his cock leaked a large amount of pre cum. Nidoking moaned as Ash's cock slid in and out of him his sweet spot was hit. Ash moaned as Nidoking's inner muscles squeezed his cock.

Ash licked Nidoking's tail earning more pleasured moans. "Nidoking so tight, I'm gonna cum."

"Yes! Please cum inside me." Nidoking moaned, and Ash didn't hold back. He came hard filling Nidoking up with his cum. The feeling of his master's cum flooding him, brought Nidoking over the edge his cum coating the floor. Ash rubbed Nidoking's back as he pulled out, the poison Pokémon whined at the loss.

-x-x-x-x

The scientists had all turned in for the night, the computers monitored the eggs stasis. The egg was responding to something it hatched revealing a new born Gastly. The Pokémon passed through the container and began to explore this new world.

-x-x-x-x

Arcanine came up and nudged Ash. "I want to take you." The fire Pokémon said and Ash blushed as he stared at the huge manhood between his Pokémon's legs. It was at least 13 inches long and as thick as a human fist, smaller than Nidoking but an impressive size none the less.

"Okay just prep me well I've never bottomed before." Arcanine nodded and Ash moved onto all fours. Arcanine came up behind him. He nudged Ash's cheeks open he swiped his tongue out. "Ahh!" Ash moaned and Arcanine grinned. He lapped at Ash's body his tongue sliding along Ash's crack, teasing his hole and going as far as swiping his tongue on Ash's balls. "Arcanine oh yes!"

The group didn't know they were being watched. Gastly had passed into their room and was now watching the mating.

Arcanine dove in thrusting his tongue into Ash's tight ass. Ash moaned and shook in pleasure as Arcanine's hot wet tongue wiggled in his ass getting his hole wet and loose. "Ash I need to be inside you." Arcanine said after removing his tongue from his master. The fire type aligned his cock with Ash's tight hole and began to push in.

Ash cried as his ass was forced open by Arcanine's huge dick. Arcanine was drooling and shaking from pleasure, it took everything Arcanine had not to bury his cock whole in Ash's tight heat. He held some control and pushed in slowly; Ash moaning as each inch of his massive dick sank into him.

Arcanine stilled as he was fully seated inside him. He drooled all over Ash's back and his cock twitched in joy. Ash shivered as Arcanine's hot cock soothed his inner walls and his pre cum got him nice and wet. Arcanine pulled back all the way to the tip before thrusting back in Arcanine howled as he fucked Ash harder and faster. "Oh Arcanine so big so fast so good!" Ash moaned, and Arcanine humped him harder.

Ash couldn't take the intense fucking and he came all over his sheets, his tight inner muscles got tighter in his climax, he tightened around Arcanine's cock. Arcanine tried to hold out wanting it to last but the friction from Ash's clenching heat brought him over the edge. His hot cum poured into Ash's body making Ash hiss in pain mixed pleasure.

Arcanine pulled out and began to kiss Ash's back, to see if he was ok. "I'm ok Arcanine you were amazing." Arcanine wagged his tail happily.

"My turn my turn!" Raichu shouted and was pushing Arcanine off Ash in a flash. He flipped Ash over and aimed his hard 11 ½ inch long cock at Ash's wet hole. Raichu's girth was decent size but less than Arcanine's.

Raichu thrust his dick in one thrust making Ash moan in surprise and pleasure. The fully evolved Pokémon wrapped his tail around Ash's dick and began to stroke it. "Raichu!" Ash moaned and Raichu began to move he thrust in and out of Ash's tight and cum filled ass. Ash moaned as his sweet spot was hit with each thrust and at an insane pace.

Gastly couldn't believe his virgin eyes. He licked his lips as Ash was fucked by the electric Pokémon.

Ash reached down and began to rub Raichu's cheeks. Raichu gasped as pleasure raced through his form. Raichu came first his seed flooding into Ash's body. Ash moaned and found his own release; and his cum splashing onto Raichu's tail.

Raichu pulled out and a flood of fire and electric Pokémon cum leaked out of Ash's ass. "Raichu that was great thank you." Ash said and he watched as Raichu licked his cum off his tail like a bonus treat. Raichu smiled as he savored the taste.

Eevee crawled up to him unsure if Ash still wanted to mate with him. Ash kissed Eevee soothing the normal type. Eevee crawled onto Ash and lined his tight little hole with Ash's cock. Eevee sank down moaning in pleasure as Ash filled his tight ass.

"ASH-SAMA!" Eevee moaned.

"Eevee!" Ash moaned and he began to rub Eevee's hard cock. Eevee panted in pleasure and he did his best to bounce up and down on Ash's cock. The two moaned in pleasure.

They came in unison Eevee's cum covering his entire front; Ash's cum filling his body and pushing him up and off Ash's cock. Ash rubbed his back soothingly.

Ash left his bed carrying Eevee. Nidoking leaned against the wall and Ash used his tail as a pillow, Eevee rested on Ash's chest Raichu curled up on his left and Arcanine came up on his right. The group drifted off into a blissful sleep.

Gastly decided to stick around he liked this human and wanted to be around him more.

-x-

The scientists discovered that the egg had hatched and the Pokémon was loose. They sent out a request to capture the rogue Pokémon Gastly.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Ash/Gastly

Apart of my anti uke club, rare pairing/lonely boys club,

Do not read if you do not like

Pokémon Battle Zone

Chap 7 A Storm

Ash was the first to awaken his body was sore in all the right places. He set his Pokémon down and slid out of their embrace. He blushed as cum dribbled out of his tight no longer virgin ass. "I need a shower." Ash went to the small bathroom that was provided to him. He entered the stall and turned on the hot water.

Gastly followed Ash into the bathroom but remained invisible. He snuck forward and gave a long lick licking straight up Ash's back. Ash shivered at the sudden sensation and yelped. He turned around and saw nothing. "Guys is this some kind of trick, it's not funny." Ash looked around and was shaking, not cause he was scared but his body was tingling.

The new born ghost Pokémon licked Ash again this time, swiping his ass tasting the cum the other Pokémon filled him with. Ash moaned and jumped into the air. "What's going on?" Ash's cock started getting hard, and Gastly floated around him licking everywhere giving Ash a tongue bath. He licked Ash's arms, his neck, his chest, his nipples, his belly, his pubes, his pits, his cock and balls, his ass his legs and feet; everywhere his tongue touched made Ash tingle. "Ahh what is this…?" Ash moaned his voice trailing off as another swipe to his cock had him horny. The tongue bath from the mywsterious thing was getting to him. "Guys help! AHHH!" Ash shouted and Gastly wrapped his lips around his crotch. Gastly sucked Ash's cock and balls all at once and it brought Ash to his knees. "Ohhh so good."

Gastly sucked Ash's crotch while running his tongue along the whole length. "Ohh gonna cum!" Gastly got excited and began sucking Ash's cock faster his tongue juggling the boy's balls. "OHHHH!" Ash moaned and came into Gastly's mouth. He stared with blurry eyes as his cum was caught mid air before being swallowed and vanishing.

Ash panted as Gastly pulled off him remaining invisible. Ash stood up on shaky legs and had his shower trying to think of what happened. He left his shower and told his Pokémon what happened.

Arcanine and Nidoking growled that something was molesting their Trainer. Eevee and Raichu were aroused by the story.

Ash got dressed and his Pokémon wanted to walk with him today, to keep him safe. Raichu crawled up onto Nidoking's back, Eevee crawled into Ash's arms and Ash got on Arcanine's back. Arcanine liked giving Ash a ride he was still sore from the pounding he received so this felt a lot better. Arcanine's heat made Ash feel good as they left the room.

They walked around the base followed by the invisible Gastly. Ash heard people talking about a missing Pokémon, that there was a reward for bringing it in. He saw Professor Oak talking to one of the officer Jennys. "Professor what's this about a missing Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Oh Ash-kun yes. We have modified a ghost Pokémon, with a new ability that would give it the power to use ghost moves on normal type Pokémon." Oak said with a grin.

"Wow that's cool Professor." Ash said.

"It would be cool if the Pokémon wasn't missing, this new ability in the wrong hands could be disastrous." Jenny said.

"Yes it seems the Gastly we modified while in egg form hatched and has vanished." Oak said with a worried look.

"Ash maybe it was Gastly who was molestin-" Ash covered Arcanine's mouth a blush on his face.

The older pair looked at each other and then to Ash. "Ash do you know something about this?" Oak said and Ash began to sweat.

"I sense something suspicious your coming with me." Jenny said and went to hand cuff Ash. Before the cuffs could connect Gastly appeared and snatched the cuffs away.

"Gastly Gast!" Gastly said glaring at Jenny.

People passing by reacted to the ghost Pokémon. "Ashy-boy stole the ghost Pokémon get him." Gary said and grabbed one of his Pokeballs. "I'll catch him for ya Grandpa." Gary threw the ball and Gastly countered the ball with Nightshade. The ball was thrown back and smacked Gary right in the face.

"Now officer Jenny there's no signs that someone took Gastly, ghost Pokémon have unique abilities we scientists are still trying to figure out it seems he just escaped the lab." Oak reasoned and Gastly nodded before swooping down to nuzzle Ash. He closed his eyes and sighed happily. Ash blushed and his Pokémon growled.

Jenny thought about it and put her cuffs away. Gary glared at Ash and was about to confront him when alarms started going off. "What's happening?"

All the monitors across the base fizzeled until Brock could be seen. "Help this is zone 1 we are under attack by Team Rocket we need back we need chhhhhhhh." The feed went dead and Jenny blew her whistle.

"All available soldiers this Ghost Pokémon matter is settled for now. We need all advanced warriors to the bullet train we are heading to zone 1." Jenny blew her whistle again and available warriors ran to the bullet train.

Ash saw Gary heading with them and didn't know why. 'Gary's not an advanced warrior.' Gary looked back at him and flashed his special license. Ash went to get on board to but was stopped by Jenny. "I'm sorry this is no place for grunts."

The advanced warriors got on board and the train zoomed off. "Team Rocket…We have to go!" Ash said and returned Nidoking Raichu and Eevee to their balls. "Arcanine can you get us there?" Arcanine nodded.

Arcanine's new move Extreme Speed helped. Ash clung to Arcanine as the Pokémon raced off through the gate. Gastly followed after Ash his ghostly speed keeping him from falling to far behind.

To be continued

more tribute to halloween thanks to gastly's ghost abilities


	8. Chapter 8

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem Furry Anthro

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Apart of anti uke club, harem project, lonely boys rare pairing project

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 8 Ash vs James 2

Arcanine was fast but the transport train was faster it made it to the battle field just in time. Brock was down to his Vulpix, Geodude and Zubat against Team Rockets modified Pokémon. The land area was mostly rocky but there were some moss covered rocks and forests nearby. The warriors sent out there Pokémon but even with great numbers the modified Pokémon were two strong. Hours of battle and the modified Pokémon weren't the least bit exhausted, soon it was only Bruno, Brock and Gary left.

James laughed as the modified Pokémon wiped the floor with their Pokémon. "Not even an Elite warrior is a match for me! Get him and we'll bring the boss a bonus." Gary's Pokémon rose to fight but being evolved didn't mean much. James sent out his own Pokémon as well Weezing and Victreebel. Weezing wiped out Gary's Venosaur and Umbreon, and Victreebel crushed Blastoise and Crobat.

The raging Charmeleon crushed Bruno's Steelix and his Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan were beaten by the modified Golem.

Brock's Pokémon were crushed by Snorlax.

They were in serious trouble.

"Now then Bruno and Brock you two will be coming with me." James whipped out a net cannon and fired it but before it could catch them it was repelled by a Flamethrower.

Arcanine landed and growled at James. Ash jumped off and let loose his Pokémon.

Arcanine – Wild Fire – Evolved Ability – When hit with Fire techniques it amplifies its Power and Speed instead of causing damage

-Extreme Speed

-Flamethrower

-Flame Wheel

-Fire Fang

Raichu came out of its ball and it was ready to fight.

Raichu – Storm – Evolved Ability – When hit with a physical attack it will paralyze the target as well as inflict damage.

-Thunder Punch

-Thunder Bolt

-Iron Tail

-Spark

Eevee came out to fight.

Eevee – Celebrate – When defeating an enemy it doubles Eevee's strength

Protect

Swift

Quick Attack

Shadow Ball

Nidoking stepped out and was ready to battle.

Nidoking – Poison Point – When hit with a physical attack it will poison an enemy

Poison Sting

Poison Tail

Earthquake

Brick Break

Evolving had given his Pokémon new attacks, however it was the deep bond with his Pokémon that evolved their abilities. It was the evolution of abilities that Prof Oak and his team studied in the Kanto region, they believed evolving the Pokémon's abilities would not only make the Pokémon stronger but increase the bonds of human and Pokémon. Team Rocket was the opposite the used gear to force power from Pokémon. 'Let us see who is right?' Bruno thought.

"Things will end in my favor this time twerp." James said. Snorlax rushed and slammed into Nidoking knocking him away from the group. "Nidoking!" Ash shouted but Nidoking was ok.

"I am fine leave this one to me!" Nidoking spoke through the collar.

"Alright Nidoking use any move you need to!" Ash shouted and turned back to James. "Arcanine use Extreme Speed and strike Charmeleon." Arcanine zipped off and bashed into Charmeleon sending him flying back. "I got this!" Arcanine said.

"You think your little weaklings will beat my super charged Pokémon I won't even need mine to beat you. Golem use Rapid Spin." Golem rolled and Eevee and Raichu were left to fight him.

"Raichu quick use Iron Tail! Eevee use Shadow Ball!" The two used their attacks and although Iron Tail should have been super effective but Golem's gear made it impossible to stop his rapid spin. The two Pokémon were sent flying Raichu landed in Golem's path and Eevee went flying hitting a moss covered rock.

Ash ran over to Eevee and noticed he was covered in the strange moss. "Guys hang in there."

Nidoking VS Snorlax

Nidoking used brick break but the super effective move was useless as Snorlax kept regenerating himself. "Snorlax use Ice Punch!" Snorlax obeyed and swung at Nidoking. Nidoking was barely able to dodge the attack and quickly countered with Poison Tail. The attack landed but Snorlax just healed himself. Nidoking didn't use Earthquake because it could be useless and it would hurt his allies as well.

He needed to think of something, or it would be the end of him. "Use Snore." Snorlax let out a loud noise causing heavy damage to Nidoking.

Arcanine VS Charmeleon

Charmeleon came back from the attack. It used it's Flamethrower spewing blue flames. Arcanine countered with its own Flamethrower but it was over powered by Charmeleon's. The flames hit Arcanine and were changed from blue to red and Arcanine grew stronger from it. He dashed at Charmeleon using Extreme Speed, but Charmeleon used Lava Plume making it hard for Arcanine to land a hit.

"You're pretty tough." Arcanine said and jumped into a spin fire coating his body. "Flame Wheel!" It shot forward moving much faster than before. He hit Charmeleon but being a fire type as well it did little damage. Being in blaze mode made his attacks difficult his ability was strong but these modified attacks were difficult to absorb.

Ash looked at his friends, and they were hurting. He felt a tug on his pocket and saw Eevee was digging in there. "Eevee?" Eevee ate the evolution pill, his friends and master needed him!

The light of evolution got James's attention. "Damn all of you crush the runt don't let it evolve." The modified Pokémon tried to go after Ash and Eevee only to be blocked by their battle partners.

"You're not going anywhere!" They said and James cursed. "Weezing, Victreebel go!"

The two dove at Ash only to be hit with Nightshade. Gastly floated down laughing triumphantly. "Gastly? Wha?!"

Eevee evolved into Leafeon.

"I wanted to get stronger before evolving but this evolution suits me perfectly." Leafeon said.

Leafeon –Leaf Festival – Evolved Ability – After defeating a Pokémon in battle it will release healing leaves that will heal all party Pokémon.

Energy Ball

Shadow Ball

Vine Whip

Leaf Blade

Bruno recognized the Gastly. "Ash that Pokémon's ability will let him attack Normal Types use him."

Ash looked to Gastly. "You wanna fight with me?" Gastly nodded. "Alright let's do this."

Gastly – Haunt – Allows Ghost Type moves to affect Normal Type Pokémon ?any other features have yet to be tested?

Night Shade

Lick

Dream Eater

Hypnosis

"Not so fast Weezing use Explosion."

"Leafeon use Shadow Ball Gastly use Night Shade." The attacks were fast and was able to hit before Weezing could explode. Weezing Fainted and Leafeon's leaf glowed.

Leaf Festival- Glowing leaves scattered everywhere healing Ash's Pokémon and restoring them to full strength.

"Alright guys time to switch dance partners. Nidoking you take Victreebel, Arcanine and Gastly you take Snorlax, Raichu you take Charmeleon, and Leafeon you got Golem."

"Right!" The Pokémon with collars said while Gastly nodded. James was too stunned by the loss of Weezing he didn't react fast enough. The Pokémon switched opponents and Ash was on the attack.

"Don't think a little evolution will be enough to save you. All of you attack."

"Arcanine use Flame Wheel and hit Snorlax again and again." Arcanine obeyed and he was hitting Snorlax faster than he could regenerate. Snorlax was tough though. "Gastly use Lick!" Gastly floats down and licks Snorlax's face. The combined attacks were two much for the gear and it burned away.

Raichu faced off against Charmeleon. "Charmeleon use Fire Punch!"

"Raichu use Thunder Punch!"

Their fists clashed together, Charmeleon's punch was stronger but it activated Raichu's ability. The storm ability caused electric damage to Charmeleon and paralyzed him. Charmeleon was brought down to one knee. Electricity surged on his body.

Nidoking faced off with Victreebel, but the Grass type was no match Nidoking's Poison Tail attack, it had him poisoned and soon he was knocked out.

Leafeon faced off with Golem. "Leafeon use Vine Whip and bind Golem." Leafeon obeyed and sent out vines and quickly ensnared Golem.

"Don't give in use Roll Out and crush them." Before he could Leafeon lifted him up into the air and let him free. As Golem fell he started to spin, but since he had no traction he was vulnerable. "Leafeon now use Leaf Blade break his bonds!" Leafeon's leaf glowed and with quick movements he cut the gear off Golem's body and knocked him out.

"Raichu use Spark!" Raichu's body surged with electricity and he struck Charmeleon destroy his gear. His flames reverted back to normal color. He fainted and the paralysis wore off.

Snorlax was still a problem. He did end up regenerating one more time making all his wounds heal but without the gear he could no longer fight except with Snore. "Snorlax use Snore and take out his Pokémon."

"Gastly use Dream Eater!" Ash said and Gastly used Dream Eater and absorbed energy from his dream. Snorlax fainted and Gastly cheered with joy. His body glowed and Gastly evolved into Haunter. Haunter clapped in his victory. Haunter learned Psychic and Mean Look, replacing Hypnosis and Dream Eater.

"Damn you!" He grabbed the Pokeballs and planned to return them, but Haunter was one step ahead of him. He used Mean Look making it impossible to return Snorlax Charmeleon and Golem.

Leafeon used a Energy Ball to destroy the balls containing the formerly modified Pokémon. James cursed and withdrew his Pokémon and fled. "This isn't over!"

Ash noticed something that surprised him. "That's strange."

"What is it Ash you battled wonderfully." Bruno said and Brock stood up. "Yes thank you for helping me."

"You're Welcome, but James's Pokémon the Weezing and Victreebel, they weren't modified like the others, and he seemed very worried about them." Ash said. "Maybe he's not a bad guy, just making bad choices."

"That may be, but it's something to worry about another day, let's get the injured on board and bring the three new guys on board as well we will have to get them examined." Bruno said and Ash nodded. The whole time Gary glared at Ash.

'That brat I'll get him for making me look bad!'

Meanwhile Back at the Team Rocket Base

Giovanni was furious that James had lost 3 more modified Pokémon. James this time was stripped naked and forced over the armored Pokémon's lap. The Pokémon's tail was used to spank James this time making the blue haired male gasp in shock. "Please sir I'm sorry."

"It's alright James, because in the end we got what we wanted." The door opened and a women with red hair came in with a metal pod. "While you distracted them we captured Zone 2's Leader."

Misty was in the pod in a frozen state.

The tragedy would not be noticed, not until it was too late.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter Info

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU

Pairing: None

Do not read if you do not like

An:

Happy Valentine's Day Everyone

End AN

Pokémon Battle Zone

History and Present

A look at the inner workings of the world of Pokémon Battle Zone.

The four leagues have 8 zones each, each zone leader is responsible for their zone as well as a business factor that assists the league. There are usually 4 elite fighters watching the main base, though some travel to other leagues and assist as needed.

Also each league is working on their own way of making Pokémon grow stronger.

Kanto – Has done a lot of research and development but their main focus is evolving a Pokémon's abilities and creating new ones. They also study the bond of Pokémon and their trainers and see how their abilities evolve based on their trainer. Once an ability is made they can extract and copy the data and apply to new Pokémon eggs.

Johto – Studies evolution, and is responsible for the evolution pills.

Hoen – Studies Pokémon Types advantages weaknesses and how Pokémon can learn other attacks besides their element. Some have a theory that all Pokémon were normal types at one time but evolved into the other elements to suit their environment and best option for survival.

Sinnoh – It's main research is in fossils and ancient treasures. They work on bringing ancient Pokémon to the present in hopes their ancient power can be useful in stopping the Triad.

Team Rocket is one of the triads, its founder Giovanni was once the leader of zone 8. He was the founder of battle gear, however he continued to push the boundaries of battle gear. Professor Oak became worried Giovanni was losing his way. Giovanni made more and more dangerous gear some that would be to dangerous for Pokémon to wear. Giovanni soon believed that Kanto had become to weak and blind to the need of the world, so he left leaving behind much, but soon gained followers and have become a terrible threat.

Team Magma another of the triads, it's founder is Maxie. They have a dark obsession with Eevee, they use cruel ways to force Eevee to evolve into the other types, no one has yet to see these Evil Eevees, but their presence may shake the world.

Team Galactic the last of the three triads. It was founded by Cyrus, he believed he could bring Pokémon to a new stage of evolution, even unlock a new type. This organization tends to remain in the shadows not making a move until they are ready.

Now unlike the 4 leagues the triads don't like each other. They each wish to rule using their own theories or methods. Right now Team Magma and Team Galactic are currently in hiding gathering up their research datas and experiments, but this is the calm before the storm. Team Rocket and their dark battle gear are slowly trying to take over the Kanto zone.

As we saw in the last chapter James failed to capture Brock, but Giovanni was ok with it cause while he failed Jesse was victorious in capturing Misty.

Right now there is no leader for zone 8, the whole zone has been blocked off and the Pokémon there relocated. Many of Kanto believe that team rocket is somewhere in Zone 8, hidden by great power.(Mewtwo)

Ash is well on his way to becoming a great warrior and trainer.

Transmission End


	10. Chapter 9

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU Furry Anthro Nude

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

An:

Happy Valentine's Day Everyone

End AN

Pokémon Battle Zone

Chap 9 New Friends

Ash had a lot to look forward to when they returned to the main base. He would be scolded for leaving the base without permission, but a mere slap on the wrist since he saved their lives. Brock, Bruno, and Gary boarded the train back to the base, Ash's Pokémon helped the injured on board, all the cars soon became full except for the cargo car. So Ash, his Pokémon and the rescued Pokémon got stuck in the unvented cargo car.

The train is normally very fast, however since the train had injured on board they could not risk going at max speed. Brock began tending to the wounded, he was worried about Ash staying in the unvented car, and with the speed they were going it would take a day to reach the base, luckily no one's injuries were life threatening.

In the cargo car Ash was getting a little sweaty, and it wasn't like anyone would be coming to the cargo car while the train was moving so Ash decided to strip down to his boxers. Leafeon nuzzled against him. "You were great Leafeon, you to Haunter you really helped us out." He patted Leafeon's head stroking his leaf, and he gave Haunter a pat on the head as well. Haunter blushed and licked Ash's cheek, the boy giggled.

Snorlax and Golem watched in interest while Charmeleon gave the group the cold shower. The 2nd stage fire Pokémon was not happy. Ash came over to them. "How are you guys doing?" Ash asked, the Normal type and Rock type spoke in Pokémon tongue which Ash could not understand.

"They said they are happy to be free from their bonds." Nidoking translated for them.

Charmeleon snarled in disgust. Arcanine did not like the Pokémon's body language, he came up to protect Ash. "Easy Arcanine he's been through a lot." He patted the fire Pokémon's head but Arcanine didn't relax. He could feel anger coming from Charmeleon but he didn't understand why, Ash had saved him from becoming a mindless weapon for Team Rocket.

Time passed and Ash talked to Snorlax and Golem, Nidoking was kind enough to translate for them. The two were in agreement they wanted to join Ash's team. Charmeleon kept his back to them, and would growl at any of them who came near. Arcanine didn't take his eyes off him.

Ash wiped some sweat from his brow, and his boxers began to cling to his body. Leafeon fanned him using his massive leaf. "Thanks buddy." Ash sighed and tried to relax a bit. His Pokémon felt kinda bad, none of them were water or ice types so they could do little to relieve Ash from this discomfort.

Gary smirked to himself. 'Maybe Trash will melt back there in cargo haha serves him right.' Gary chuckled.

Bruno had bigger things on his mind then Ash or Gary right now. For Team Rocket to attack one of the zones, let alone one of the zone leaders, he feared they may be making their move. He'd have to call the elite together and contact the other zone leaders. He also needed to ready his Pokémon, there battle gear was beyond what they've seen before. 'So are you finally making your move Giovanni?!'

Night fell, allowing the cargo car to get a bit cooler. Snorlax found it hard to sleep, according to Nidoking he wanted someone to cuddle with. Ash was happy to volunteer, Snorlax scooped him up and Ash laid on Snorlax's big body. Golem rolled up and began to sleep, Nidoking slept against the wall, Leafeon and Raichu curled up against Ash on Snorlax's big belly. Arcanine could have joined them but he stayed up and kept his eyes on the fellow Fire Pokémon, Arcanine had a bad feeling about him.

They reached the base. Ash got dressed and the Pokémon left the cargo car. Nurse Joy and 6 Chansey and 6 Blissey took care of the injured and took them for treatment. Jenny was furious and did give Ash a scolding. "HAVE YOU DONE LOST YOUR MIND! YOU ARE A LOW RANKING WARRIOR YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"I'm sorry." Ash said and he hung his head low.

"Go easy on him Jen, if he hadn't shown up we would have bit it big time." Bruno said and patted Ash's shoulder.

"Very well, you're Pokémon look like they've been through a lot, you should visit Jenny before returning to your barracks." Jenny said and Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

Oak arrived on the scene and saw the three new Pokémon. "Well Ash looks like you rescued these guys, and have even got our little Gastly to evolve, if you have a moment I'd like to examine your group so far." Oak said and Ash nodded his head. Bruno stepped up to him.

"Oak-san it seems Giovanni may be making his move." Bruno said and Oak flinched for a second.

"Contact the others." Oak said before putting a smile back on his face. "Well Ash let's go have a look at your Pokémon." Oak led Ash and the group away even Charmeleon followed along.

Oak gave a nod to Bruno and led the group to his lab, Bruno went to the control room with Jenny.

In the lab

Oak and his men began to scan the new Pokémon, as well as went about making new Pokeballs for them. Ash stared in wonder as the scans showed their abilities, there powers, and stats. They also looked at Leafeon's evolved ability, and they scanned Haunter to see how his ability turned out. They copied the data and stored it in the system, they could apply it to Pokémon when needed. "Amazing their abilities are truly a marvel. Thank you so much Ash-kun." One of Oak's men said. They also collected battle data from the Pokémon, Oak starred at the results with a frown. 'Giovanni how far are you willing to go?' Oak thought looking at the data.

"Ash for rescuing these guys and the data you've provided we can give these guys a new ability for when they join your team. It would really help our research as well."

"Really? Ok." Ash asked in surprise. Ash was given two new Pokeballs and Snorlax and Golem happily joined him. Charmeleon entered the ball but still had an attitude. With the Pokémon now in their new balls the scientists put them into a machine. The scientist clicked away at the consol and a picture of Snorlax appeared on the screen.

"Alright, we have 3 abilities for a Snorlax to test, this one is called Light Sleeper – It will allow Snorlax to quickly awaken from sleep."

"I think that fits him perfectly, Team Rocket made Snorlax fight while he's asleep, that wasn't right, with this ability Snorlax won't have to fight while sleeping again." Ash said happily.

"Right!" The scientist said though he was inwardly crying for not getting to show the other two options. He pressed a button and a beam hit the Pokeball, the light filled the ball and gave Snorlax a new ability.

They moved onto Golem. "Now we do have these abilities for Golem. Rock Counter – When hit with an attack the rocks from his body will immediately counter."

"That's great!" Ash said and the Scientist cried. "Golem was made into a wrecking ball with no other way to fight. No he can fight as he likes and still have a good way to counter." Ash said. Another beam and Golem had a new ability.

"Ok next is Charmeleon, he has the ability Blaze but we have more advanced abilities for him. I'll pick a good one for you." The scientist said and set the dial. He hit the button and the beam hit the Pokeball, however this time had a different result, the ball fizzled signaling the beam had failed.

"It seems that Charmeleon does not want to have his ability changed, he's a wild one in deed. You'll have your hands full with this one." Oak said patting Ash's shoulder. Arcanine glared at the Pokeball containing the fellow fire Pokémon.

-x-

In the control room

Bruno was with Brock, Lance, Agatha, and Lorelei. "Contacting all Zone Leaders, this is the Elite Four and Zoan 1 Leader Brock, respond."

They waited a few minutes and finally some beeps popped up. "Zone 7 Leader Blaine reporting. What the hell's going on?" Blaine's image appeared on the screen. "One moment Blaine we all need to hear this." Brock said and more beeps appeared.

"Zone 5 Leader Janine responding. What is the emergency?" Janine said her image appearing on the screen as well.

"Zone Leader 6 Sabrina here." Sabrina said appearing on the screen with the others.

"Zone Leader 3 Surge. This better be good!" Surge shouted as his image appeared on the sceen.

"Zone Leader 4 Erika. It's good to see everyone again." Erika said. Time passed and Bruno and the other Elite's got worried.

Beep Beep

"Zone Leader 2 Misty reporting." Misty appeared on the screen with her fellow leaders.

"I'm glad you all are safe." Bruno said breathing a sigh of relief.

"What's the trouble?" Janine asked.

"It seems Team Rocket is on the move. From the field report as well as battle data we've acquired it seems they have made some dangerous battle gear and are after the leaders and quite possibly the Elite as well." Bruno said.

Surge just laughed. "Let them come I could use some excitement around here."

Agatha ignored him and looked to Sabrina's image. "Sabrina have you sensed anything wrong?" Sabrina closed her eyes and focused her psychic powers.

"I feel no danger in my area, but I sense I need to head to the main base." No one questioned her Sabrina's powers have been very helpful in the past.

"Alright but other than Sabrina, we should all remain in our zones, Misty they attacked Brock in Zone 1 you could be next be careful." Lance said, and Misty smiled.

"No worries here." Misty said and gave a thumbs up showing she was wearing a watch, and Lorelei stared at her for a moment.

"We will be prepared for attack, you guys better get to training those new recruits, if Team Rocket is ready to fight we need to be." Blaine said.

"Alright everyone take care." Bruno said and everyone signed out. Even when Misty signed off Lorelei stared at the spot where her image was.

"Lorelei is something wrong?" Lance asked.

"No it's nothing." She said and quickly left the control room.

"We need to prepare, drop the charges on the training rooms, and we'll have to provide discounts on Pokémon eggs." Bruno said and the other Elites agreed.

"So Bruno, any new recruits you think can hold their own?" Lance asked.

"As a matter of fact I think there's a special one right here in the base."

-x-

At Zone 2

Misty? Turned around to stare at her base, all the Pokémon were in cages with the team rocket logo on them, a whole heard of Lapras were in a cage that was electrified. Zone 2 was in charge of the Lapras mail delivery system and transport, since Zone 2 was mostly water they were the best way to travel and deliver mail. Misty? Smirked at the Pokémon shaking in fear in their cages.

"You belong to Team Rocket now." She said and began to laugh evily. The girl pressed a button and short orange hair turned long and red. "All the zones will be ours." Jesse said and laughed as the Pokémon cowered in fear. A male Lapras glared at her and rushed at the cage only to be blasted back by electricity. "Save your strength you'll need it being weapons of Team Rocket."

Zone 2 is now under the control of Team Rocket and all the water Pokémon are at their disposal.

To be continued


End file.
